


cause you said forever (now i drive alone past your street)

by caramelroses



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And thus, Angst, Crying, F/F, No happiness here, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad, Somehow, also it’s in all lowercase, also! the rating is for language, here we are, i don’t know how to drive so like, i heard drivers license and went. what if catradora, it’s a bad time, i’m proud of it though, potentially those bits are inaccurate haha, this does not end happy folks, this is angst, this is drivers license but catradora and like more sad, where to begin., which I forgot to mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelroses/pseuds/caramelroses
Summary: “catra slid the keys into the ignition. turned them so the car was on, shifted the gear into drive, and eased off the breaks. the movements were easy to remember.she didn’t look at the empty seat beside her.”or: catradora to drivers license.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	cause you said forever (now i drive alone past your street)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is my first work for the spop fandom so i do sincerely apologize if my characterization is off or anything. i listened to drivers license for the first time and wanted to write some angst so. here we are  
> hope you enjoy!

_ I got my driver's license last week _

_ Just like we always talked about _

_ 'Cause you were so excited for me _

_ To finally drive up to your house _

_ But today I drove through the suburbs _

_ Crying 'cause you weren't around _

catra slid the keys into the ignition. turned them so the car was on, shifted the gear into drive, and eased off the breaks. the movements were easy to remember. 

she didn’t look at the empty seat beside her.

_ And you're probably with that blonde girl _

_ Who always made me doubt _

_ She's so much older than me _

_ She's everything I'm insecure about _

_ Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs _

_ 'Cause how could I ever love someone else? _

she pulled the car out of the driveway, sliding easily out onto the road. she practiced too much—the steps ingrained in her head. 

she didn’t think about why. 

she didn’t think about the empty seat beside her—the one that was supposed to be filled.

she didn’t think about where the girl who was supposed to be in it was now.

_ And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one _

_ And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone _

_ Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me _

_ 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street _

the silence in the car pressed in on her.

it wasn’t supposed to be this quiet. 

it was late enough that nobody else was around—the last dying rays of sun fading in through the windows on her right side. the side with the seat that was supposed to be—

stop.

she didn’t think about golden hair shining in the sunlight, or sparkling blue eyes.

the silence pressed harder.

catra rolled her window down.

_ And all my friends are tired _

_ Of hearing how much I miss you, but _

_ I kinda feel sorry for them _

_ 'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do _

_ Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs _

_ And pictured I was driving home to you _

she could imagine it, as much as she didn’t want to.

she could see the scene too clearly. 

she would be waiting at the end of her driveway, smiling, catra knew. she’d get in the car and praise catra for how smoothly she pulled up—because catra had practiced a hundred times, making sure she would get it right. she’d slide in the seat next to catra and pull her seatbelt on, make some dumb joke about how their positions were normally reversed. she’d lean over the console between their seats and—

catra didn’t make an effort to stop her tears anymore. 

_ And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one, oh _

_ And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone _

_ I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me _

_ 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street _

she didn’t know where she was going.

catra hadn’t set out with a place to drive to—she just needed to get out, escape her bedroom that was filled with too many memories. 

she drove, and hoped she would end up somewhere.

she didn’t think fighting the memories was working.

she pulled over, turned the ignition off, pulled the keys out, and looked up at where she’d stopped.

the worst part, catra thought, as she covered her mouth to muffle the sob that came out when she saw where she had gone, was that she wasn’t even surprised.

it was her house.

catra had driven to her house.

_ Red lights, stop signs _

_ I still see your face in the white cars, front yards _

_ Can't drive past the places we used to go to _

_ 'Cause I still fucking love you, babe _

what sort of twisted fate was this?

she wasn’t home. catra looked. and there were enough cars on the street she wasn’t standing out.

she rolled the window up so her crying wasn’t heard from the sidewalk.

_ Sidewalks we crossed _

_ I still hear your voice in the traffic _

_ We're laughing over all the noise _

_ God, I'm so blue, know we're through _

_ But I still fucking love you, babe _

it was too easy.

it was too easy to see every fucking memory—and catra had a million, with her. talking or laughing or laying together—they had cried together, and smiled together, and lived together. her whole life. catra didn’t have any good memories that didn’t include her. 

and now it was over. and she was out, laughing and talking and making a million new memories with her new friends and catra was here crying in front of her fucking house because she couldn’t let go of someone who clearly didn’t care about her anymore.

catra didn’t know which hurt more to imagine—if she stopped caring, or if she never had.

she cried harder. 

_ I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one _

_ And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone _

_ 'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me _

_ 'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street _

_ Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street _

she put the keys back in the ignition when she got her breathing back under control. 

turned the car on, shifted the gear into drive, and eased off the breaks as she pulled out into the street. didn’t look out the window, where the sun had long gone down and the sky was filled with stars. didn’t imagine golden hair under the orange tinted streetlights or blue eyes reflecting the moonlight.

she didn’t imagine her laugh, or smile, or think about how she was doing it right now, without catra. and how she’d never do it with her again.

she let the tears blur her eyesight. let them run down her face, drop into her lap. let more form, and didn’t wipe away the tracks of the old ones on her cheeks. 

let the bright headlights right in front of her windshield force her eyes shut, and didn’t bother turning to avoid them. 

_ I got my driver's license last week _

_ Just like we always talked about. _


End file.
